


Dialogues

by snarknoir19



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After the battle, Bedroom, Carrying, Conversation, Coworkers - Freeform, F/M, Injury, Sex, Superheroes, Whispers, going public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarknoir19/pseuds/snarknoir19
Summary: What I imagine they discuss.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov referenced, Natasha Romanov/T’Challa, T’Challa/Natasha Romanov, T’Challa/Susan Richards (past)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Dialogues

**Author's Note:**

> Private, intimate moments in conversation between the spy and the king.

A dialogue 

“So tell me again why you threw him into me.” 

“Just a second, let me adjust my grip.” 

“Because I was clearly on your north flank. Right on your three o’clock, exactly as we’ve practiced...”

“I am sorry ‘Tasha, I ...”

“...wait,..hold on, lift me higher.”

“I’ve got you.”

“I know, but, I feel like my ass is hanging down.”

“...Your ass is hanging down.”

“I really don’t think you want to be commenting on my ass just now dear.”

“I did not mea...”

“And can you please not shake me, my god, every time you step over something my ankle erupts in pain again.”

“Of course my love. It is just that the terrain here is a bit rough.”

“I’m sorry...I’m snapping at you...it’s just...I just can’t stand not being able to do anything and now that I’m sidelined until...”

“You will be doing something, love: strategizing with Maria and Nick. And I am sure you will we heal quickly so that I do not have to carry you again.”

“You’re lucky that you’re so damned handsome because from this angle I think I could choke you out.”

“Hmm”

“And I think you like carrying me, sweetheart. It’s your inner cave man coming out.”

“Technically wouldn’t I be dragging you by your hair in that case?”

“Don’t get any ideas.”

“Hey..”

“What?”

“Your friend Bruce is up ahead. Over there by the factory door.”

“Has he spotted us yet?”

“I believe so. He is shielding his eyes from the sun and looking out our way.”

“Shit. You know he’ll want to say something.”

“I believe he’s walking over. Shall I turn us so you can see him and wave? ...and what is that look for?”

“T’Challa, seriously. Haven’t you noticed the way he mopes around lately? Ever since you and I went public it’s like someone cancelled his Christmas. And now here I am in your arms being carried off the battlefield.”

“Well, I for one, can empathize with him”

“Not helping.”

“He will just ask how you are doing...”

“Even though he can plainly see my swollen ankle...”

“...and ask if there is anything you need..”

“...I’ll say thank you and no..”

“...and he will shuffle his feet in awkward silence until you finally end his misery by saying...”

“Wait, why am I ending his ‘misery’? That’s not exactly my responsibility.”

“No, of course it is not.”

“Well what’s that tone for?”

“There was not any tone.”

“‘No tone’ My ass ..”

“...is hanging?”

“Haha funny guy. Now shush and let me do the talking. And don’t you even think of setting me down.”

***

“Natasha, are you ok?”

“I’m fine Bruce, it’s minor really. T’Challa is just an overbearing worry wart.”

“Well, if there’s anything I can...”

“No, really I’m fine, twisted my ankle. Not even a sprain.”

“All right then...well, if you should..........I mean...if there’s....”

“I’m fine, I promise. And I’ll be spending this weekend pouring over intel with Nick and Maria so I’ve nothing to do but heal for a few days.”

***

“Called it.”

“Ass.”

***

“You winced.”

“Did not.”

“It was a grimace actually. Your whole face, went all granny-like and...”

“ granny-like”

“Wrinkled and etched with pain.”

“You just want me to stay in your bed.”

“Naked and in our bed, yes.”

“And you’re thinking that telling me I look like a granny will put me in some sort of mood...”

“The granny part was to appeal to your vanity, so that you will rest. The bed part is about your recovery. I am only thinking of your recovery.”

“Oh I see. My recovery. That’s what you’re concerned about.”

“Yes. Precisely.”

“And I suppose my recovery will require nudity and your presence in here with me? What did you call it? ‘mattress therapy’? Nice, your highness.”

“I think of it as cardio, very low impact you see. Very healthy.”

“Of course.”

“Our bed can..”

“....your bed...”

“...be your health spa and I am willing to sacrifice myself for your wellbeing and assist your..”

“Sacrifice yourself. Having sex with me would be a great burden for you, then.”

“Burden? Duty. One must be willing to sacrifice for the good of others.”

“I see, of course. And when would you imagine beginning my...rehabilitation?”

“Well, of course it brings me no pleasure to say this, but I suppose we should begin right this minute.”

“It would bring you no pleasure of course.”

“No because you are very ugly and intemperate but I shall overlook all that and persevere.”

“Well I’m not so sure what you’re saying is accurate dear because I notice this...”

“Hey there!..”

“...Seems to not mind my terrible appearance. In fact, now that I give it a little *squeeze* I see that you’re perhaps a little eager to get started with me.”

“Well, I thought I might check your temperature.”

“With that? Seems unconventional, your highness. Did you lock the door at least? The others might be surprised by your treatment methods.”

“You are very wise, Miss Romanov.”

“Wouldn’t want Bruce or your friend Susan to happen by.”

“It would be scandalous. And I have no idea what you mean by my friend Susan.”

“Ooh, slowly....sssssss, yessss. Right there. Don’t move.”

“I was right. You definitely have a temperature. Very hot.”

“And just....ohhhhh..right.there.there...when was it that you and Susan...?”

“These rumors my dear, I just...”

“Ok, go ahead....yes. Fuck.Fuck.yes....ungh, ohhhhh.....did...did you just ‘shush’ me? what’s wrong? What do you hear?”

“Difficult to discern over your animal noises but I believe there is someone at the door.”

“I was not being that loud.”

“The howler monkey can be heard from three miles away...”

“And what about Susan? What was her range? I bet you...”

“Shshshsh”

“Would you stop shushing me?!”

“You are very loud and I am trying to detect who our visitor might be.”

“Maybe you’d like to interrupt my recovery long enough go see who’s at the door.”

“Perfume.”

“What?”

“Perfume. The person at the door is wearing a fragrance.”

“Leopard nose tell you who it is?”

“Panther. And not sure.”

“Well, your highness, if you’re not going to get up and go check, why don’t we ..... ooooohh fuuuuck.”

“Do this?”

“Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!”

“Or this?”

“Aaaaaaaaah...fuck yessssssss. Aaaiiiiiiaaii...harder, harder, ffffffffffffuuuu.. I’m, I’m going agaiiiiiiiiin..”

****

“Do you think they heard us?”

“Not us.”

“I seem to recall you making some noises too your highness.”

“I was calling for backup.”

“Funny. I recall the royal scepter had everything under control.”

“Perhaps tonight we explore the city.”

“You mean a hotel.”

“And maybe the zoo.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pair. 
> 
> Let me know if you have any story ideas With which I might play. If there is an appetite for it I may try something a bit on the steamy side for these two.


End file.
